


Walk Away

by FairyNiamh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Heartache, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs Merlin to understand his station in life and his duties as King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> Currently Un-Beta'd
> 
> Written for Dante_s_hell Birthday.

"You need to leave," the king said evenly as he looked at his 'companion' in utter disdain.

"Arthur, no. Don’t do this,," the younger man begged.

"Don’t do what? What behavior are you trying to correct this time, _Merlin_?" the man asked with an open sneer.

Merlin let out a growl of frustration. "Don't shut me out again. Do not let everyone dictate your path. Think for yourself and follow your heart. You deserve more than they are letting you have. You deserve to be happy. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you. Please," Merlin pleaded.

The king let out a hollow laugh and looked at the man he had once been glad to call friend. "Kings, more than anyone, do as they _need_ to do. We sit in counsel listening to our advisors. Which is why _you_ need to remember your place. As the rightful King, I cannot accept a male as my consort. My bride has been chosen for me. For your sake and mine, bury your feelings deep inside and never speak of them again. To me or to anyone else. If you do not believe you can keep your tongue still in my presence, you have my permission to leave court. Should you choose that path, know that no ill word about you shall pass my lips. I will even sing of your loyalty and good deeds."

"Arthur," Merlin cried with tears in his eyes. Not wanting to hear the words tumbling from his King's lips. This was not how his confession was supposed to end. It was not meant to part them, but to unify them.

"I will give you a fortnight to decide Merlin. Take care with your words. Especially near my knights or court. Farewell Merlin," the young king whispered before leaving the room.

Merlin just crumbled to the floor as he felt the earth shift under his feet. He had not expected his King to reject him and his feelings so. He had thought to have a happily ever after with the one person who held his heart. Really, he should have known better and perhaps, if he stayed by the King's side… the man would change his mind and once again look to him as more than a friend. Perhaps even as a lover.

It was a fool's dream, but love often turns even the most level headed man into fools. Therefore, Merlin would hide his feelings deep within his heart and be there by the King's side. His loyal servant and forever admirer. After all, no one the court had chosen would know his King as well as he. As the person who knew his King the best, it was his duty to remain at his side and he would not let his broken heart stand in the way of performing his duty as friend. The King would still need him, at least in that capacity.

Merlin pulled himself from the floor and stood tall. He would lock his heart away and carry on until Arthur accepted it… accepted him.

~Fin~


End file.
